This invention relates generally to a carton having an article retention feature and more particularly to a wraparound type article carrier designed for articles such as connected plastic cups containing yogurt or other similar foodstuff.
The prior art illustrates wraparound cartons with end closure panels for closing the ends of the carton that are connected to respective side and base panels by a series of gusset panels that assist in forming the end closure panels. There are many arrangements of gusset panels, examples of which are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,180,054, FR-A-1 44 536. Prior art structures illustrate carriers for carrying articles with planar sides for example cans or bottles and end retention structures are therefore formed in a planar relationship with respective sides and ends of the corner.
When articles with tapered sides or articles provided with flanges, for example yogurt pots, are packaged in groups or meat trays, there will tend to be relative movement between article(s) and the carrier which is undesirable. Prior art carriers do not provide satisfactory retention for articles of this type.
Another problem associated with the prior art is that the retention structure in some cases tends to collapse within the carrier.
The present invention and its preferred embodiments seek to overcome or at least mitigate the problems of the prior art.
One aspect of the invention provides an article carrier for holding one or more articles, for example connected plastic cups or a tray, comprising a first wall, opposed side walls and a second wall hingedly connected together to form a tubular structure and wherein there further comprises an article retention structure hingedly connected to said first wall and said second wall. The article retention structure is formed by a pair of interconnected panels formed from adjacent carton walls and inwardly folded to retain the articles within the carton.
Beneficially, the article carrier can be applied to articles with tapered or planar sides where it is desired to provide a retention structure that does not need to be glued.
Preferably, the pair of interconnected panels may include an inwardly folded panel hingedly connected to the first wall to be disposed in face contacting relationship therewith and wherein the other of the interconnected panels is hingedly connected to the second wall.
According to an optional feature of this aspect of the invention the pair of interconnected panels may comprise a gusset panel connected to a side retention panel wherein the gusset panel is hingedly connected to the first wall and is adapted to be placed intermediate the first panel and an article so that the side retention panel is retained in a set up condition. Preferably, there further comprises an anchoring tab for placement between the packaged article and the first wall. More preferably, the anchoring tab projects inwardly of the inwardly folded gusset panel.
According to another optional feature of this aspect of the invention an aperture may be defined between side retention panel and the adjacent side wall and wherein the tab projects inwardly into the aperture beyond the hinged connection between the interconnected panel when in a flat collapsed condition.
According to an optional feature of this aspect of the invention, an inner edge of the side retention panel may be arranged to abut against an article.
According to another optional feature of this aspect of the invention the side retention panel may comprise upper and lower parts hingedly connected together to be temporarily folded out of alignment during construction of the article retention structure to assist with construction of the second wall.
A second aspect of the invention provides an article retention structure for retaining articles within a tubular carton, which article retaining structure may comprise a side retention panel hingedly connected to a side wall, a top gusset panel hingedly connected to a top wall and hingedly connected to the side retention panel. Preferably, there may further comprise an aperture struck from a portion of the side walls, wherein an edge for which aperture tapers inwardly towards the base.
A third aspect of the invention provides a carton blank for forming an article carrier for holding an article for example a tray, comprising a first side panel, a first wall panel, a second side panel and a second wall panel hingedly connected together in series, wherein there further comprises an article retention structure hingedly connected to said first wall panel and said second wall panel. The article retention structure is formed by a plurality of panels including a side retention panel so constructed and arranged to taper inwardly towards said second wall panel to substantially conform to the shape of an adjacent article held in a set up carton.
Preferably, the plurality of panels may further comprise a gusset panel connected to the side retention panel wherein the gusset panel is hingedly connected to the second wall panel and includes a tab adapted to be placed intermediate the second wall panel and an article so that the side retention panel is retained in a set up condition.
More preferably, an aperture may be defined between side retention panel and the adjacent side wall and wherein the tab projects inwardly into the aperture beyond the hinged connection between the gusset panel and side retention panel.